Laundry Day
by sQuIsHeDbRoCcOlLi
Summary: 'Actually,' Yamamoto admitted, 'I have never touched a washing machine in my entire life either.'


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo or any of its characters. also, I wasn't sitting in front of a washing machine as I wrote this so please, try not to rail me on any issues pertaining to the anatomy of one.

* * *

(1) Wan-chan is the Japanese equal of Doggy.  
(2) in Japan, young girls like to refer to themselves with their nickname instead of "I" or "me" because it, supposedly, sounds cuter.

* * *

'Okay,' Tsuna began, sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bedroom, still dressed in his pyjamas. 'Problem Number One: I don't seem to have any clothes left.' At this, he glanced at the cupboard which housed nothing but a fighting Lambo and I-Pin.

'Solution,' he continued, 'wash the clothes.' Tsuna toed the pile of clothes that lay festering in a corner of a room. 'Problem Number Two: I have never, ever, _touched _a washing machine in my entire life.'

* * *

'Well,' Yamamoto said carefully, 'I think you need to put some soap in first.' Staring in at the empty barrel, he inspected the washing machine for any form of instruction.

'What kind of soap?' Having not yet had breakfast, the pyjama-clad Vongola boss was not in prime functioning order. 'Will hand soap do?' he asked, producing a bottle of viscous, bright green liquid.

'I guess,' the taller of the two conceded. 'Sheesh, Eight in the morning, at the boss' house, washing clothes.' With an expression of glee, he unscrewed the bottle and poured its entire contents into the empty washing machine.

Both teenagers peered inwards with interest, watching as the soap settled at the base of the barrel.

'Now what?' Tsuna idly spun the barrel.

'Now…we put the clothes in!' exclaimed Yamamoto.

So, standing as far away as the room would allow, both teenagers hurled clothes through the door of the washing machine, whooping simultaneously with insanity.

Well, at least until a pair of white, multicoloured-polka-dotted underpants flew out of the window, inflated to full size with the wind.

'AAAGH!' screamed Tsuna. 'Yamamoto! We have to get it back! Help me!'

Thinking as calmly as he could in such a situation, he replied, 'uh, which side of the house does this window face? Maybe we could go around and get it back– '

'Look, Mummy!' trilled a high voice from outside. 'It's a big, colourful spotty flag!'

The voice, obviously, belonged to a young, impressionable toddler.

'Can I feed it to (1) Wan-chan? He looks hungry! Oh look, I think he likes it! Here you go, Wan-chan, you can eat the whole thing. (2) Chi-chan doesn't like to eat flags.'

There was a loud, slobbering noise accompanied by some vicious-sounding rips.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Yamamoto both buried their faces into their palms. 'Well,' Yamamoto suggested brightly, 'what's a piece of underwear? I'm sure you've got more. And at least the dog's eaten it…'

Nodding morosely, Tsuna continued loading the clothes into the washing machine.

Once it had all been crammed into the longsuffering machinery in question, Tsuna let loose the crucial question of the day. 'Now what?'

There was a rather long silence.

'Actually,' Yamamoto admitted, 'I have never touched a washing machine in my entire life either.'

* * *

'That's a lot of clothes,' Gokudera blurted, staring face-to-face, or rather face-to-door, with the overflowing machine.

'It doesn't matter,' Yamamoto rushed. 'As long as you can get the thing started.'

'Okay,' the new addition to the chaos prowled around the washing machine. 'I suppose it works like a photocopy machine,' he announced with finality.

Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded in understanding.

'So, to start it, I conclude that we hit this large green button on the front here.' Gokudera declared, pressing it.

There was a loud, unpleasant beep of protest as the machine complained.

'What did we do wrong?' all three questioned, immediately analysing the machine once more from all directions possible.

'Hey,' Tsuna asked. 'There's this icon and a bunch of buttons over here that are flashing. What do they mean?'

Another minute of serious examining followed while the washing machine beeped impatiently.

'I think it wants us to choose how much water we want to fill the thing with,' Yamamoto said uncertainly, fingering the icons of buckets filled with water.

'Well, it looks pretty full,' Gokudera informed them. 'Maybe we shouldn't put too much water in.'

'In that case, we should choose the option with the least water,' Tsuna consulted his friends who nodded in agreement.

'Now that _that's_ done,' Gokudera said happily, 'let's start.' He pushed the large green button once again, only to have the washing machine elicit more annoying cries of despair.

'What does it want _now_?' Gokudera patted the washing machine gently in the side desperately.

'Maybe there's something else flashing,' pointed out Yamamoto. 'Gokudera, you try to keep it calm.'

'Yes sir!' he cried, rubbing the washing machine soothingly up and down its side.

Tsuna and Yamamoto circled the washing machine once again as it ululated in distress.

Tsuna had, once more, discovered their failings. 'I think it wants soap. There's a little light flashing here under the word "soap".'

'Soap?' exploded Yamamoto. 'We gave it plenty!'

'Guys?' Gokudera hazarded, still rubbing the wailing washing machine. 'There's a tray over here. I think it says "soap". Maybe we should put some soap in there too.'

'Hmm,' Yamamoto considered the option as all three glared fiercely at the small tray. 'We're not going to be able to fit an entire bottle in that, _that's_ for sure.'

'How about a bar of soap? Tsuna, you got any?' full to the brim with bright ideas, Gokudera was always glad to contribute.

After much fumbling, Tsuna had managed to produce an untarnished bar of rose-scented soap from the cupboard. 'Now your clothes will come out smelling wonderful,' Gokudera smiled, popping the bar into the tray before sliding it closed as Yamamoto attempted to press the green button one more time.

To their surprise, the washing machine began humming with a pleasant, satisfied-sounding beep.

'And now, we wait.'

* * *

Hibari Kyouya ascended the front steps of the Sawada residence, gripping in one hand his hand phone, grumbling to himself about annoying Vongola bosses and sudden phone calls. Violently, he twisted the doorknob and yanked the door towards him. Much to his surprise, a sea of rose-smelling, foamy bubbles lurched ashore at his new shoes, carrying with it the flailing bodies of Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera.

'Help…' one of them moaned. 'Hibari, save us…I think there's too much soap…' he managed to splutter amidst the mess.

Bubbles spilt over the steps, dripping with the not-so-pleasant scent of roses.

Quickly wiping the stunned look off his facial features, Hibari turned on his soapy heel and picked his way out of the Sawada property. 'I am _so_ not involved in this.'


End file.
